Última noche
by Daenerys B
Summary: Situado en Choque de Reyes. Renly y Loras pasan su última noche en Bastión de Tormentas ligeros de ropa pero vestidos de preocupaciones  al menos por parte del Caballero  Advertencia: Slash!


**¡Hola a todos!** Es mi primer Renly/Loras, regalo para una enamorada de esta OTP que se quedó con más ganas de ellos en los libros. Así que, como GRRM no cumplió su deseo, lo hago yo (con dos.)

Contiene sexo desenfrenado, así que... ¡quedan prevenidos!

**Disclaimer:** Aunque a GRRM no le gusta que juguemos con sus criaturillas, yo lo he hecho y con mucho gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Última noche <strong>

Los rayos anaranjados iluminan los cuerpos sudorosos, ocultos en una habitación olvidada de la fortaleza. Las piedras hierben, el ambiente apesta a sexo y las sabanas se arrugan de mil formas distintas. Renly es quien lleva el ritmo, mientras que Loras se retuerce, enfermo de placer, mientras busca, con sus manos de caballero, un pedazo de rey.

Ese es su escondite, su propiedad. Todo huele a ellos, cada esquina, cada piedra. Cada gemido retumba, como dulce música. Cada secreto calla y se retiene en cada grieta. Renly besa, toca, disfruta como un perro royendo un hueso. Le gusta Loras. Debajo. Encima. Le gusta durmiendo. Luchando. Se lo folla de mil maneras. Mirada, boca, polla. Él único que despierta al carnívoro, despedazando al venado, las leyes y las obligaciones.

Le quiere. Le quiere hasta tal punto de ser incapaz de desvirgar a su hermana, besarla o rozarla en la cama.

- Oh... Loras – gime, embistiendo con rapidez. Clavando sus dedos en sus caderas, disfrutando de cada orgasmo.

- Más... rápido... más...- suplica, aferrándose con todo su ser a la sabana. Cada penetración le roza el alma con los dedos. Su cuerpo se cubre de un placer glorioso, interminable.

Como animales, luchan por la carne, sudan y se entremezclan. Renly le lame la nuca, le masturba con agresividad y se entrega a él con todo su cuerpo. Se arrancaría el corazón si hiciera falta para que él continuara gritando su nombre. Cansados de esconderse, de contenerse como septones, de vivir en un mundo lleno de prohibiciones.

Y como dos piezas perfectamente complementadas, estallan en un extasiado gemido. Subiendo al cielo durante segundos y dejándose caer, agotados pero desbordantes de delirio y de semen.

Renly cae a un lado, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Loras. Sudado, ruborizado y hermoso. Loras, después del sexo, es un caramelo al que no tendría reparos de lamer toda una eternidad.

- Si estoy en lo cierto, nos han oído hasta en el Muro - bromea. Siempre lo hace. Renly bromea incluso durmiendo.

Loras deja escapar una carcajada, que contagia a Renly.

- Eso espero o tendremos que repetirlo.

Atrapa un mechón sedoso, rubio, digno de un ángel, y se lo cuela detrás de la oreja. Si no fuera rey, ni noble, ni nada, se pasaría toda su vida encerrado allí. Junto a él, y sus carcajadas y sus consejos. Moriría en sus labios una y otra vez.

Lo atrae, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, estrechándolo contra su pecho. Y Loras se arrebuja, se esconde como un niño, a salvo en unos brazos que jamás le harían daño.

- ¿No te da miedo dejar Bastión de Tormentas a merced de tu hermano?

Renly hace que se lo piensa, pero desde que se nombró rey supo la respuesta.

- Bastión no caerá hasta que yo lo haga. Y eso será... dejame ver – el muy descarado cuenta con los dedos, pero no hay los suficientes y se ríe.- uff... creo que nunca.

Loras deja escapar una risa débil. Temblorosa. La idea de que él caiga le aterra, le horroriza hasta hacerle llorar y odia, odia que se lo tome todo como un juego al que sabe que ganará pase lo que pase. Loras sabe que no es así, que Renly no es inmortal. En el campo de batalla todos son hombres, de carne y sangre, que mueren o viven dependiendo de como les miren los Dioses.

_Puedes morir, mi Rey, puedes._

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunta, mientras riega sus brazos de besos. Suaves, breves.- No me gusta cuando frunces tanto el ceño, me recuerdas a mi abuela.

_Pasan muchas cosas_, pero no se las dice. Porque aunque se preocupe, llore, le suplique, se enloquezca de terror ante la posibilidad de perderlo, Renly sigue siendo Renly. Un rey con una corona muy pequeña para toda su grandeza. Él único que devora el mundo con la mirada, que hace de la vida un carga llevadera, quien come melocotones donde y cuando quiere, quien habla con presunción por que no sabe hacerlo de otra manera. Renly quien consigue que todo Poniente se rinda ante su desparpajo, su valentía temeraria y su cariño.

Por eso, diga lo que diga, haga lo que haga, nada podrá cambiarlo. Así que sonríe, le acaricia la barba de tres días y se pierde en sus ojos azules, tan vivos que le da miedo no encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Esta es su última noche en Bastión de Tormentas, la guerra queda demasiado lejos y ahora es Renly quien esta pegado contra él. Piel con piel. No piensa echarlo a perder.

- ¿Crees que tu abuela podría hacer ésto?

Su mano baja, despacio, paciente. Renly se muerde el labio inferior, sonríe, y todo se transforma, se calienta. Cuando llega a su destino, ya esta rígida, preparada para él.

- Esta noche será inolvidable, mi Rey – gruñe Loras contra sus labios.

- No digas... tonterías – susurra, aguantando como un héroe el placer loco que le recorre todo el cuerpo.- para mi... eres... _inolvidable_.- y finaliza, atrapando su boca con la suya. Introduciendo su lengua, húmeda y calienta, encontrando una caricia mucho más intima, más profunda.

_Y tú para mi, mi Rey._

Fin.

Matarme si queréis, pero yo os **morderé **como buen lobo huargo que soy. Aunque si me dais **reviews,** os daré lametones llenos de **amor infinito** (L)


End file.
